In the laminating process of a display module, since a display panel has a rigid structure, in order to achieve that there is no bubble defect occurred in the laminating process of the rigid structure, it generally needs to perform the vacuum treatment on the laminating environment by using a vacuum pump during the laminating process.
The laminating process of the display module in the prior art will be explained below by taking the lamination between a backlight source and a liquid crystal screen as an example.
In the prior art, a light-blocking adhesive tape between the backlight source and the liquid crystal screen is a closed ring-shape tape. When the tape is adhered between the backlight source and the liquid crystal screen, it is caused that there is a closed space occurred between the two. When the laminating process is performed, since the air around the periphery of the module is vacuumed, the gas pressure on the closed space between the backlight source and the liquid crystal screen may cause the two to explode easily, thereby causing the defect of a product.